demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Titus Invictus
Personality With a sense of gloom about him, Titus is actually quite serene and calm minded. He detests the thought of combat and finds it tiresome, preferring to have a battle of wits and tactics. He suffers from a tired look quite often due to immersing himself in books and losing track of time, such that it is a problem and having a need of his retainers to carry him to bed. Bio His history is spaced out with short to slightly longer visits to home as Titus was constantly on the move from year to year to other countries to learn their customs, politics and economics. During his visits home, Titus did not get much time to visit with his family but cherished every moment he spent with them, forming a close bond with his youngest sister, Alexis. Titus has since stopped his studies and made himself at home within the mountains of Asnar, spending more time with his family since his studies stopped. Relations Amoon Al-Miraj: Ally Horuth Al-miraj: Ally Nephertiti Al-miraj: Ally Amoonrahl Al-Miraj: Godfather Five other siblings off on diplomatic missives to other countries Alexis Invictus: Youngest Sister Ignatius Invictus: Father Abilities Magic Light Magic: The light magic employed by Titus focuses on projecting immense flashes of light rather than for damaging. He also employs illusions constantly. -Waxing Crescent: An actual light magic attack that involves shooting a beam of light magic with an aurora style color to it that will blast back anyone struck by the wide beam attack, though the strength is diminished over the distance as it dissipates. The max effective range of the attack is 25 feet. -Waxing Quarter: A ball of volatile aurora light that when thrown, will blow up on command and cascade light in all directions from its detonation, creating shadows in directions facing Titus normally and giving him the option to attack defensively with his darkness. -Waxing Gibbous: A bright and disorienting flash of light that creates lasting and dramatic shadows long after the light dissipates, this spell is used to set up combination attacks by Titus. -Full Moon: Completely concealing his appearance and dispersing his magical presence across the area he creates with this aurora style spell. This let's him move unseen and undetected, granting time to set up attacks. -Lunar Eclipse: A clone of light is created by Titus, which can act of its own accord with its featureless appearance while maintaining Titus' shape. It can fire beams of light, attack with light magic and create powerful shadows. Darkness magic: The darkness magic used by Titus focuses on subterfuge and the use of the shadows created by his light magic. He is able to use his own shadow or the shadows around the area to create a non-shadow darkness style attack. (note that this is DARKNESS magic and not SHADOW magic). -Waning Crescent: From shadows near or within thirty-five feet, Titus can fire off black and green darkness energy blasts at a variety of angles, exceptionally strong against airborne targets or people further from the shadows due to the volleys that can be fired. -Waning Quarter: From nearby shadows, Titus attacks with his punches or swipes from his weapon, though the thing that happens is the shadows mimic his movements and stretch out with darkness energy to strike someone. -Waning Gibbous: With shadows close by, Titus can create a thorny encirclement around himself before lashing it outwards in all directions in a sense of retaliation. -New Moon: Titus will create a highly penetrative blast of darkness magic from his shadow, which then seeks out someone, and hiding in the shadows of another object like a portal between shadows all around, coming out in random spots and at random times, trying to strike the target. -Solar Eclipse: The Antithesis of Lunar Eclipse, Titus creates a lasting darkness clone of himself, though this one moves much more like a beast and will strike with darkness empowered attacks. Another thing it is capable of doing is sprouting tentacle appendages which can slash, bash and shoot darkness magic from themselves. Other abilities Master Tactician: From his schooling throughout the continent and in his home country, Titus is highly intelligent and a forward thinking person. he is able to anticipate many things and is surprised by little. Tools and Equipment A small wide bladed dagger. A number of small earth lacrima bombs that create terrain to maximize the potential of his magics. Other Always followed by his loyal retainers and tamed beasts. Category:Male Characters Category:NPC